All You Did Was Save My Life
by ElectrikViolin
Summary: I had been caught in the warm embrace that was his smile. Jacob saw hope in me somehow, somewhere buried deep inside me. He saw hope in the hopeless. I always knew I would hurt him the same way I knew that Edward was too good for me. Song-fic. -Eclipse-


_**Bella POV**_** (During Eclipse I suppose)  
**

**You, looked at me as you walked in the room**

**Like the red sea, you split me open**

**Somehow I knew these wings were stolen**

**All you did was save my life**

I looked up as Jacob walked in the store. In the name of small towns, why? He was staring at me with love in his eyes. I loved him too but not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way. When Edward had been in my life the first time I had been flying, soaring through the air, untouchable. But a part of me always knew that my wings were stolen and that one day I would lose them. And I had. But then Jake was there for me and he had picked me up when my wings had dissolved. With him I could float, but with him I would never soar through the air again. **Tried to run but I couldn't move**

**Well I paid for these concrete shoes**

**Like a singer that sings the blues**

**You saw hope in the hopeless**

In the beginning I had tried to run from Jacob but I couldn't. Although I knew I wasn't good enough for him that I was too broken for him to fix, it was like I was wearing concrete shoes. I was stuck. Caught in the warm embrace that was his smile. He saw hope in me somehow, somewhere buried deep inside me. He saw hope in the hopeless. I always knew I would hurt him the same way I knew that Edward was too good for me, it was just that obvious.

**I'm not dying**

**All you did was save my life**

**Pulled me out of that flat line**

**Put the heartbeat back inside**

**I'm not dying**

**All you did was get me through**

**I owe every breathe to you**

**Heart and soul unparalyzed**

**All you did was save my life**

Now that Edward is back, things are different. Jacob expects me to ignore Edward and just be his friend like things are normal. Like the love of my life hadn't just walked into town, and although I feel awful about hurting him, Jacob is being an idiot. What has he done that is so high and mighty? Been my friend? Since when does that entail a lifetime of me doing what he wants? But there is a sarcastic little voice inside me that says 'Bella, you're right. What did he do other than save your life, other that get you through? So what if you owe every breath to him? You're not paralyzed anymore. All he did was, Save. Your. Life.' I'm torn and this voice makes me want things to go back to the way things were before I became great friends with Jacob. Back to when things were simple.

**I'm not for sale but I've been sold**

**The more I hear the less I know**

**The lies are swallowed whole**

**In there insignificance**

**The story's been told a million times**

**but it's different when it's your life**

**I won the lottery tonight**

**The lottery tonight**

I need to make it clear to Jacob that I was never for sale because I was always sold. Always Edward's. The more I hear Charlie talk about me not hanging out with Jacob anymore the more I question how to handle things. I've read about these problems before, girls that have to choose between two good things, but it's different when it's your life. Jacob won't answer my calls. Is it so terrible that I won the lottery and chose to take the money? That I chose Edward?

**I'm not dying**

**All you did was save my life**

**Pulled me out of that flat line**

**Put the heartbeat back inside**

**I'm not dying**

**All you did was get me through**

**I owe every breathe to you**

**Heart and soul unparalyzed**

**All you did was save my life**

But I know the answer is yes. Yes it is that terrible. Because I allowed Jacob to hope that we could be something more and I knew, probably better than anyone, that hope can crush a person. Badly, cruelly and painfully crush a person.

**I started to come around**

**The dogs are backing down**

**I'm not afraid to see**

**The devil's gone underground**

**This tightropes been cut down**

**And I can finally breathe**

It's amazing the feeling I get now that Edwards back. I can finally breathe. But I remember when he first left and Jacob had told me the about whole werewolf secret. Paul had been so mad, but the more I came around the Reservation the more he backed down, and eventually it seemed I had made some good friends in La Push. When Edward came back to town, being the vampire that he was, they had become mad at me again but they were still my friends and I missed our afternoons by the blue-green driftwood fire eating more food than you would think possible.

**You, looked at me as I walked in the room**

**Like the red sea you split me open**

**Somehow I knew these wings were stolen**

**I'm not dying**

**All you did was save my life**

**Pulled me out of that flat line**

**Put the heart beat back inside**

**I'm not dying**

**All you did was get me through**

**I owe every breathe to you**

**Heart and soul unparalyzed**

**All you did was save my life**

I walked up to Jacob and gave him a hug. He looked shocked seeing as he thought I was still mad at him. "Thank-you," I whispered "I hadn't realized before that you saved my life but I'm not broken anymore. I'm alright now and your still my best friend. I'm sorry but that's all you'll ever be. Can you forgive me?" After talking to him for a while I strutted out of the store, I had a certain vampire that needed to know that I had werewolf friends and he had to deal with it. I was continuing to go to La Push. I wasn't making the choice. After all I was Switzerland.

**All you did was save my life**

**(Put the heart beat back inside)**

**All you did was save my life**

**(Put the heart beat back inside)**

**All you did was save my life  
**

**

* * *

**A/N: If you liked it review. If you hated it review. Either way it doesn't matter. This was something that came to me because I thought Bella wasn't quite as grateful to Jake as she should have been. Not my best stuff, not my worst. Again either way I decided to post it because I love the song :D**  
**


End file.
